gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Know What Boys Like
I Know What Boys Like is a song that was featured in the episode Comeback. The song is originally by The Waitresses from their album, ''Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful? It is the first, and so far only, solo sung by Lauren Zizes, with Puck on guitar and dancing by Tina and Brittany. Though Lauren was nervous for the first few lines, her confidence increased when she remembered what Puck told her, which was to imagine all the audience in their underwear. This helped her loosen up and she saw everyone in their underwear including Sue and the New Directions. Lyrics Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I’ve got what boys like I know what boys like I know what guys want I see them looking I make them want me I like to tease them They want to touch me I never let them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me But you, you’re special ''(singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany: (I might let you) Lauren:You’re so much different (singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany: (I might let you) Lauren:Mmmm would you like that (singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany: (I might let you) Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I liow what boys like I know what’s on their minds I what what boys like I know what guys want They talk about me I got my cat moves That so upset them Zippers and buttons Fun to frustrate them They get so angry Like pouty children Denied their candy I laugh right at them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I see your sad now (singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany':'' (I will let you) Lauren:Sorry I teased you '(singing backup vocals) 'Tina & Brittany: (I will let you) Lauren:This time I mean it '''(singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany: (I wil let you) Lauren: Anything you want (singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: I really want to (singing backup vocals) ''Tina & Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren:How would you like it ''(singing backup vocals) Tina & Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren:SUCKER! Hmmmm I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me . Gallery Mike undergarments.jpg|Mike in his underwear. DAT ASS PUCK.gif|Puck's underwear. I know what boys like.jpg SAM UNDERWEAR.png|Sam in his underwear. Abs.png|New Directions in their underwear. Adf.jpg|Sue, Mercedes, and Sam. PUCK'S ASS.gif 1242;.png Tumblr lgrwkydym31qcw06oo1 400.gif Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4734.jpg|Will & Sue in their underwear Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px|The Waitresses I Know What Boys Like Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Lauren Zizes Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce